tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Determination
Determination is an eighth season song. It was later remade using CGI footage. Lyrics :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :Hard work gets it done :Then there's time to have some fun. :Teamwork - work you share. :That's the way to get you there. :When you have the will, :You can climb the highest hill. :Hard work - that's the way. :Here's the words you have to say... :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Diesel * Rheneas * Rusty * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Rusty Saves the Day * Toby's Windmill * Percy's New Whistle * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! (Wild Water Rescue version only) Season 13 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Thomas and the Runaway Kite Deleted Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of James puffing through the countryside. * You Can Do it, Toby!: ** An extended shot of Gordon stalling on his hill, wearing his happy face mask. ** A deleted close-up shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill. * Fish: ** An extended shot of Thomas waiting. ** An alternate shot of Thomas leaving the Fishing Village while pushing trucks of fish. ** A deleted close-up shot of Thomas and the trucks' wheels. ** A deleted close-up shot of Thomas pushing the fish trucks. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - A deleted scene of Percy passing the windmill. Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video was uploaded May 14, 2015 on the official YouTube channel. * An alternate cut of the shortened eighth season version was released on the Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD removing scenes from the Classic Series episodes and adding scenes from Calling All Engines! * In the short version of the song on TV, the scene of Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is mirrored. In Other Languages Home Video Releases US *Songs from the Station *The Lion of Sodor (DVD) (CGI Version) *Curious Cargo (CGI Version) *Animals Aboard! (CGI Version) *Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures (Model Version | 2 minute alternate Cut) UK *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD) (CGI Version) TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery Original File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet4.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet14.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet3.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet63.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet48.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet64.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet65.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat31.png File:JamesGoesTooFar66.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay11.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay12.png File:Toby'sWindmill39.png File:Toby'sWindmill40.png File:RustySavestheDay41.png File:CallingAllEngines!510.png|Alternate Cut File:CallingAllEngines!141.png|Alternate Cut File:CallingAllEngines!142.png|Alternate Cut File:CallingAllEngines!137.png|Alternate Cut File:CallingAllEngines!143.png|Alternate Cut File:Emily'sAdventure66.png File:EdwardtheGreat28.png File:EdwardtheGreat29.png EdwardtheGreat52.png|Short Version EdwardtheGreat53.png|Short Version Percy'sNewWhistle20.png|Short Version JamesGetsaNewCoat74.png|Short Version HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|Short Version YouCanDoit,Toby!16.jpg|Short Version Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough1.png|Short Version (Mirrored) File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay23.png ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay31.png ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay34.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay48.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay39.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay48.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay75.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay76.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay79.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay66.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay67.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay68.png File:ChickensToSchool67.png File:YouCanDoItToby38.png File:YouCanDoItToby50.png File:YouCanDoItToby51.png File:YouCanDoItToby54.png File:YouCanDoItToby53.png File:YouCanDoItToby59.png File:YouCanDoItToby61.png File:YouCanDoItToby62.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree4.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree6.png File:Determination1.png|Gordon and Edward File:Determination2.png|Percy and James File:Determination3.png|Henry and Toby File:Determination4.png|Emily and Thomas File:Fish(Season8)14.png Fish(Season8)78.png Fish(Season8)79.png Fish(Season8)80.png Fish(Season8)81.png Fish(Season8)82.png File:Fish(Season8)20.png File:Fish(Season8)21.png File:Fish(Season8)57.png File:Fish(Season8)61.png File:Fish(Season8)62.png File:Fish(Season8)63.png File:Fish(Season8)71.png CGI Gallery File:HeroOfTheRails10.png File:HeroOfTheRails11.png File:HeroOfTheRails2.png File:HeroOfTheRails3.png File:HeroOfTheRails6.png File:HeroOfTheRails7.png File:HeroOfTheRails16.png File:HeroOfTheRails13.png File:HeroOfTheRails14.png File:HeroOfTheRails460.png File:HeroOfTheRails461.png File:HeroOfTheRails462.png File:HeroOfTheRails458.png File:SlippySodor108.png File:HeroOfTheRails481.png File:HeroOfTheRails482.png File:HeroOfTheRails465.png File:HeroOfTheRails470.png File:HeroOfTheRails476.png File:HeroOfTheRails477.png File:HeroOfTheRails485.png File:HeroOfTheRails487.png File:HeroOfTheRails486.png File:HeroOfTheRails483.png File:HeroOfTheRails484.png File:HeroOfTheRails488.png File:HeroOfTheRails489.png File:HeroOfTheRails490.png File:HeroOfTheRails543.png File:HeroOfTheRails540.png File:HeroOfTheRails565.png File:HeroOfTheRails541.png File:HeroOfTheRails544.png File:HeroOfTheRails546.png File:HeroOfTheRails84.png File:HeroOfTheRails83.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:HeroOfTheRails32.png File:HeroOfTheRails102.png File:HeroOfTheRails103.png File:HeroOfTheRails104.png File:HeroOfTheRails105.png File:HeroOfTheRails472.png File:HeroOfTheRails473.png File:TheLionOfSodor84.png File:TheLionOfSodor85.png File:TheLionOfSodor86.png File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:ThomasAndThePigs75.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite5.png File:SlippySodor2.png File:HeroOfTheRails69.png File:HeroOfTheRails70.png File:HeroOfTheRails72.png File:TheEarlyBird8.png CreakyCranky21.png CreakyCranky22.png CreakyCranky61.png CreakyCranky62.png CreakyCranky63.png CreakyCranky60.png CreakyCranky64.png CreakyCranky54.png CreakyCranky68.png CreakyCranky69.png CreakyCranky72.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite24.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite27.png File:ThomasAndThePigs49.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite49.jpg ThomasandtheRunawayKite32.png Music Video File:Determination - Music Video File:Determination (Short Version) File:Determination (Alternate Cut) File:Determination - CGI Music Video Category:Songs